The Families and Divorce Workshop is offered by the Community Service Office of the Menninger Foundation and the Domestic Relations Department of the Shawnee County Court Services. This 1 1/2 day workshop represents an innovative, educational approach to helping families deal with the stress of divorce. The workshop seeks to prevent or reduce family member dysfunction by supporting or restoring effective parenting, by increasing parent-child communication, by enhancing understanding of the various stages of the divorce process, by facilitating decision-making around issues of visitation and custody rights, and by providing information on the normal expectable emotional and behavioral responses of parents and children undergoing the crisis of family dissolution. Outcome effects of the intervention model are evaluated, using a pretest-posttest design with experimental and comparison groups. The experimental group consists of participants in the workshops; the comparison group consists of families and individuals seeking help from the Topeka Family Service and Guidance Center for divorce-related problems. The evaluation explores three questions: (1) Six months after the initial intervention are the patterns of parent-child interaction more benign and constructive than they were prior to intervention? (2) Six months after the initial intervention, do the children show less disruptive, regressive, or pathological behavior than they did prior to the intervention? (3) By these criteria, are there significant differences between effects of the innovative treatment (workshop), the traditional treatment (counselling), and a combination of innovative plus traditional treatments?